


Revenge

by StakeTheHeart



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say revenge is a dish best served cold, but why can't it be served hot? Very hot. Because when Tori manages to upset Jade once again, Jade doesn't settle for anything less. After all, they also say that revenge is sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

Tori was cursing her teacher for the fifth time that day. Why did everyone think it was a good idea to pair her and Jade up for projects when they clearly had too much tension between them? It was obvious they didn't get along. Although, Tori may or may not admit to some of that tension being sexual on her part, but she was sure Jade most certainly didn't feel that way. No, Tori was sure Jade just plain hated her and they would never get along. She sighed and bowed her head but kept walking, turning onto Jade's street. She didn't live too far from Tori's house so Tori decided to walk the distance, needing the quiet and fresh air to think. She reached Jade's house and walked up to the door. She raised her hand to knock but paused and turned the handle instead. If Jade was going to walk into her house all the time like she owned the place then Tori would do the same to her. So, she pushed open the door, slightly shocked that it was unlocked, and entered.

It was quiet inside so Tori shut the door behind her carefully and then made her way upstairs. She had only ever been in Jade's house once during a sleepover Cat invited her to but she still remembered where Jade's room was. She wandered down the hall and pushed open the door to Jade's room to be met with the best and worst thing she had ever seen. Jade stood there with a towel around her but it was soon dropped so that she was stark naked. It was the best thing because Jade's smooth, pale skin and sexy body made Tori weak in the knees but it was the worst thing because when she was caught standing there like an idiot there would be hell to pay. Jade had bent over to pick up a pair of panties off her bed when she realized she was being watched. She spun around, saw Tori, and blushed heavily. She scooped up the towel and hastily held it in front of her, the embarrassment on her face quickly turning into anger.

"Vega!" she screamed. Tori ran for the door as quickly as she could, her face warm as her blush intensified. She bolted out the door and ran down the street, not even looking back to see if Jade had given chase. Most likely not as she was still naked.

"Oh God, I saw Jade naked," Tori panted under her breath. She slowed to a stop when she had made it back to her house. She burst in the door and ran up to her room, ignoring a questionable glance from Trina. She shut her door and fell on her bed, completely mortified.

"If I feel this embarrassed I wonder how Jade feels?" she wondered quietly. Jade was going to kill her. She just knew it. She was going to get a pair of scissors to her stomach in school tomorrow. She groaned and buried her head in her pillow. After Tori had left Jade hurriedly threw on her clothes well after Tori was gone, running from the house like it was on fire. Jade then sat rigidly on her bed and ran a hand through her hair. She couldn't believe what just happened.

"Tori Vega just got an eyeful of me naked," she murmured, unsure if that was a good thing or not. She didn't mind showing off some skin, especially to someone who she wanted to see it, but Tori had caught her completely off guard. She was exposed to someone she had a love/hate relationship with. It was unfair that she had been seen so bare and Jade hadn't even glimpsed a single remotely bare part of Tori, except perhaps her legs. Her legs would always draw Jade's eyes on those hot days when Tori would wear shorts.

"Geez," she sighed, closing her eyes against the thought. But wait, that was it! Jade could get back at Tori by catching her naked. It would be the perfect payment. Tomorrow morning before school she could stop by and catch her unaware when she was getting dressed. She knew the youngest Vega's schedule in the mornings ever since that sleepover. She was so meticulous and punctual it was ridiculous. She smirked and stood to finish the rest of her day.

"Tori Vega you'll regret what you saw," she muttered to herself. Jade went to bed early that night so she could wake up early. Usually she wouldn't have liked waking up so early but there was never a better time than revenge to do so. She got ready in record time and drove over to the Vega household. She walked up to the door with the full intention of using the excuse that she would be taking Tori to school. She would never do such a thing but this was worth it. She barged in as always and Tori's parents looked over to greet her.

"Jade, what are you doing here?" Holly Vega questioned.

"Picking up Vega," she responded tersely.

"You do that now?" David Vega asked curiously.

"Yeah, whatever. Where is she?" Jade replied impatiently.

"Still getting ready," David answered. Jade went upstairs without another word, determined to catch Tori right when she left the shower. She passed the bathroom, noting that it was still steamy so it had been recently used. She smirked and shoved open Tori's door but practically recoiled in disgust. She saw someone naked all right, but it wasn't Tori. It was Trina.

"Oh God, my eyes! I'm blind!" she shouted, shielding her eyes and retreating from the room. She heard Trina screaming angrily at the top of her lungs but Jade didn't slow down. She ran from the house, garnering confused looks along the way, and jumped in her car. She sped off and got to school early in her rush. She sat in the janitor's closet and cut up the poor trash can, making that five she had demolished so far. It was a waste because she still couldn't get the image out of her head. She had to be traumatized for sure. She didn't bother to come out until the bell for first period rang. As soon as she left the closet she ran into the two people she wished to avoid all day.

"Jade, what the chiz?!" Trina shrieked in fury the second she saw her. She must have told Tori what happened because the youngest Vega was standing next to her sister with a hand to her mouth like that could hide the big smile and giggles escaping her lips.

"I swear, if you mention what happened  **ever** again I'll personally give you a new haircut!" Jade threatened, wavering her scissors in the oldest Vega's face for emphasis. Trina's bravado waned and she backed away. She muttered something about Jade being a freak and left in a hurry, too cowardly to stick around.

"And  **you** ," Jade said, turning on Tori.

"What about me?" she replied, brave in the face of Jade's irritation. Her face was red with anger.

"I'll get you back double Vega. You won't get away with this," Jade promised. Tori's face registered confusion but her lips pulled up into a knowing and sly smile.

"Get away with what? You were the one to walk in on Trina," she replied innocently.

"Yes, in  **your** room. What was she doing there?" Jade demanded.

"She made a rude comment about my clothes and we got in a fight. She told me she could make my clothes look good so I dared her to switch rooms and styles for the day, you know, living like each other. If you hadn't noticed, she had my clothes on and I have hers," Tori answered. Jade took a moment to give her a once over. She was wearing Trina's clothes and they didn't look so bad. She actually made the oldest Vega's clothes enjoyable to look at. Trina sometimes wore less than Tori, who was more conservative. Now that she bared more of her tanned skin it made Jade a little anxious. She thought about what Trina was wearing and thought the look didn't match her at all. She made the clothes look worse if anything which didn't really matter because Jade never liked to look at her at all anyway.

"So, do I pull it off?" Tori asked, smirking at Jade's drawn out study of her. The goth yanked her gaze away from Tori's accentuated hips and back up to her face.

"You look no better than before," she spat, shoving past Tori to get to class. She took a handful of steps and then glanced back in time to see Tori walking down the hall in the opposite direction. She took in her swaying hips and shapely ass and smirked. She turned away before Tori could catch her looking but the youngest Vega had a feeling she was looking without having to see for herself. She smiled and walked on to class with confidence. At the end of the day Jade went back to Tori's house, determined to get back at her for walking in on her and for seeing a naked Trina. She refused to believe that was her fault and more the fault of the stupidly bickering sisters. She got out of her car, marched up to the house, and grabbed the door handle but for once it was locked, as if her presence was expected.

"It looks like they aren't that stupid after all," she observed. It didn't matter. She was a lock pick master and in no time she was in. Trina threw herself from the couch when she saw Jade enter.

"I didn't say anything!" she squawked, cowardly hiding behind the other couch. Jade just rolled her eyes at the drama queen.

"I'll deal with  **you**  later. It's the other Vega I have a bone to pick with right now," she stated in disinterest, even though Trina's reaction was pretty funny.

"She's here. She's in my room," Trina confessed. Jade began to walk toward the stairs but stopped at the bottom and turned to look back at Trina.

"You're next once I deal with Vega," she warned, just to see Trina's reaction. She was so scared she ran out of the house with her hands on her head.

"No! Not my beautiful locks!" she screamed. Jade snickered and continued up the stairs. She stopped at Trina's door, hating that she had to go in her room on top of dealing with Tori. Oh well, it couldn't be helped. She threw open the door with a scowl on her face, and it meant business. Tori fell off the bed in her haste to right herself. She pushed off the floor with an indignant huff and fixed her tousled hair from the fall.

"Jade, what the heck! You scared me!" she exclaimed in agitation.

"That was the point," Jade responded, taking in the now scattered papers that was Tori's homework while she entered and shut the door behind her. It was a little too ominous to Tori.

"Well, what do you want?" she questioned, a little nervous.

"I want revenge for walking in on me Vega. No one does that and gets away with it!" she growled.

"It wasn't my fault!" Tori retorted.

"You came in uninvited!" Jade countered.

"You do that all the time! You're doing it now!" Tori screamed back. Jade's glare intensified and she crossed her arms.

"In fact, if you didn't have a tendency to keep doing that then you wouldn't have walked in on Trina. So serves you right for trying to get revenge, because I know that's what you were here for," Tori continued, her tone of voice sounding condescending to Jade. It did nothing but feed her rage.

"That's it!" she shouted, stomping over to Tori who squeaked and tried to make a run for it. Jade caught her and pushed her back, being the stronger one, Tori didn't stand a chance. She then tried to escape over the bed but Jade just grabbed her by the leg before she could and dragged her back. She held her down by the wrists and leaned over her.

"You got to see me naked and I think it's only fitting that I should be repaid in the same way. Now, strip or I'm doing it for you," Jade commanded, tightening her hold on Tori when she tried to get away again. Her eyes widened at the order.

"No! Let me go!" she demanded, ignoring the strange coiling in her stomach at the intensity in Jade's eyes. They had gone a shade darker and Tori wondered if her thoughts were along the same lines as hers. She told herself she didn't want to have anything to do with Jade but was all her reluctance just her playing hard to get? She didn't know anymore but it looked like she wasn't making the choices right now anyway.

"If I let you go you have to do what I say," Jade snapped back, leaning in closer to make sure Tori understood she was serious. She almost shuddered when their hips met from the movement. Tori contemplated it and then came up with a plan. She nodded and Jade released her but only moved away enough to give her room to get undressed. Tori stood up and slowly slipped out of her shirt. She watched Jade's expression go from curious to intrigued, and then took that moment to run for it. Jade had a feeling she would try something like that so she was ready to catch her again. She tossed her back on the bed this time and finished what Tori started. As much as the youngest Vega tried to fight, she couldn't keep Jade's hands off her. She was so determined she was able to strip off Tori's clothes one by one and hold her down at the same time. Once she was bare Jade let her go and stood back to get a good look at her. Tori moved to cover herself but Jade smacked her hands away.

"You got to see all of me," she reminded her in a husky voice that made a tingle shoot down Tori's spine. Jade's eyes consumed her, making her chest heave in deep breaths. Tori was gorgeous. She couldn't believe she had been denying this for so long. The look in Jade's eyes was enough for the heat in Tori's body to turn up a notch. The way Jade was biting her bottom lip was driving Tori crazy. She was only half aware that Jade was getting to enjoy her way longer than she had enjoyed Jade so she opened her mouth to voice the thought aloud.

"Well, this isn't fair," she spoke up, unable to keep the sultry want out of her voice. Jade's eyes snapped up to her and she tilted her head in question. Tori just pushed off the bed and ran her hand tauntingly down Jade's torso to fiddle with the hem of her shirt.

"You're getting far more time to gawk than I did," she pointed out. Jade smirked and pushed away Tori's hands to pull off her own shirt.

"Happy?" she challenged. Tori's eyes fell to her chest before smiling slyly and locking with Jade's gaze once again.

"Not yet," she answered. Jade kicked off her boots and wiggled out of her tight jeans. She stepped out of them and then kicked them aside.

"How about now?" she asked. Tori took in her long, creamy legs and licked her lips as her eyes traveled up to Jade's face again. Without a word Tori sauntered closer and hooked her finger on Jade's bra strap. She followed it down so that her finger brushed Jade's smooth skin along the way. Jade's eyes closed and she hummed at the soft touch. Tori's hands drifted behind her and unhooked the garment then pulled it off Jade to toss it. Her hands then trailed down her sides to hook her fingers in the waistband of Jade's panties. She slid them down slowly and then Jade stepped out of those too.

"That's better," Tori whispered under her breath. Jade was too breathtaking to manage anything louder. Jade smirked and pressed her hands to Tori's taut stomach so that she could back her towards the bed behind her. At this point both girls couldn't deny the building attraction between them anymore. Tori allowed Jade to push her back on the bed. She scooted up to the pillows while Jade followed after her. She crawled over Tori but paused, clearly conflicted. Tori coaxed her forward with a gentle hand on her chin, bringing her face down so their lips could meet. Jade moaned against Tori mouth, giving in. Tori grinned in response. When they parted Tori laughed without humor.

"And to think you kept saying I didn't look good. What happened?" she taunted.

"I never said that," Jade countered.

"You implied," Tori retorted. Jade just shrugged.

"Then I lied. You made even Trina's clothes look good," she admitted.

"Why thank you. See, was that so hard to say?" she continued to tease.

"Immensely," Jade deadpanned but with a taunting smirk of her own.

"Oh? Then what do you say about now?" Tori inquired. Jade pushed off the bed so that she was sitting up, her legs still straddling Tori. She began scanning her from top to bottom while Tori's eyes did the same to her. She wanted to have all of Tori and she was going to do it in Trina's room and on Trina's bed. She should be disgusted but she really couldn't care less.

"I want you," Jade stated with conviction, the desire plain in her eyes. Tori groaned and sat up to bury her hands in Jade's hair.

"Well, I've been waiting for you," she accepted, bringing her lips to Jade's and parting them ever so slightly. Jade responded without any hesitance and deepened it almost immediately, dipping her tongue into Tori's welcoming mouth. Her hands caressed Tori's body before gripping her shoulders and pushing her back onto the bed. The dominating gesture made Tori's hips lift into Jade who gasped in pleasure and began biting at Tori's shoulder, her hands sliding down to add pleasure to the minor pain. Tori's back arched at the feeling of Jade's hot mouth on her skin and dragged her hands down Jade's back to fill her hands with her lovely behind. She held her steady and lifted her hips just as she pulled down on Jade. Their wet heat met and both let out aroused groans. Jade's hips rocked into Tori again and she threw back her head, her body writhing in response. Jade worked on leaving a hickey on Tori's tanned flesh and then returned her lips to Tori's, her tongue sliding out to play. Jade shifted so that her leg met Tori and Tori's met her.

With a thrust they were sliding against each other deliciously, making Jade's back arch and Tori clench her teeth. They began at a steady pace while their hands lazily stroked each other and their mouth melded together. When they got closer and closer to the edge Jade rested her head on Tori's shoulder, her moans causing Tori to reach her climax faster. She urged Jade into another frenzied kiss and hit her climax right after, her body stilling with unimaginable pleasure, one hand gripping behind Jade's head and the other digging into her back. Jade's fingers gripped at the bedspread as she bucked twice more and then shuddered through her own release. Their bodies relaxed simultaneously and Jade melted into Tori. She breathed heavily against Tori's neck, trying to catch her breath. Tori panted hard too, her breath barely skimming Jade's ear. She shivered and marveled at the way her body wound back up, ready for more. She moved a little and Tori's hips responded. By the looks of it she was just as eager to go again.

"Oh fuck me, that was incredible," Tori gasped in awe. Jade smiled and kissed her neck.

"It was," she agreed, her hand drifting down to caress Tori's thigh before heading back up and running her fingers over Tori's most sensitive area. A breathy sigh left her lips and her hips rose to press into Jade's hand.

"Fuck you? I thought I already did but I wouldn't mind doing it again," Jade muttered playfully in Tori's ear. Her fingers returned to enter Tori without any further preamble. She cried out this time and Jade began to pump in and out of her, agonizingly slow. Tori whined impatiently and gripped at Jade's hair.

"Faster," she moaned. Jade complied and pushed into her at a greater speed. She shifted just right and had Tori whimpering and her legs shaking. Her walls gripped Jade's fingers with every stroke. Jade was close to losing it just by watching Tori being pleasured. The expressions her face made were arousing. She was so caught up in Tori that she didn't know the youngest Vega was anything more than in a daze and fully capable of returning Jade's generosity until she ran her fingers down Jade's smooth stomach and plunged into her with a little more force.

"Ah, Tori!" Jade screamed, arching into her while her hand froze from the sudden sensation. Tori couldn't believe how sexy her name sounded falling from Jade's lips in a moment like this. When Jade had her control back, and her hips were rolling into Tori's pumping hand, she continued to bring Tori to the edge. They both worked tirelessly on each other, their lips frequently meeting to exchange sloppy kisses. They were both too high off bliss to be more precise. Jade's body shook as she neared release, making it hard to keep herself braced over Tori. Tori's free hand brushed away Jade's hair and pulled her close enough to sink her teeth in Jade's pale flesh. She hit the perfect spot and Jade cried out with another thrust of Tori's hand into her. She locked up once more but managed to shift her fingers just right to bring Tori to climax with her. She bit down harder before releasing the abused flesh.

"Oh, Jade!" she exclaimed with abandon. Their orgasms sent aftershock tremors through them before finally dispersing and leaving them limp. Jade collapsed on Tori after they both removed their hands. They were so sensitive they gasped at the feeling of the digits retreating. They laid in silence, just holding each other and trying to catch their breath. Eventually their brains were back at a level capable of functioning again and twin smiles of satisfaction bloomed on their faces.

"Hey, I just realized something," Tori said, her tone of voice calm despite what came to mind. She likely won't hear the end of it, that's for sure.

"What's that?" Jade mumbled, just as unconcerned. Tori never thought she could be so affectionate but apparently she could because her hand was currently caressing Tori's side. She smiled and began rubbing Jade's back in appreciation.

"We just desecrated Trina's bed. She's gonna flip if she finds out," she responded, her voice now hiding the beginnings of laughter. Jade beat her to it, chuckling at the thought.

"Well, now I at least got even with both of you," she replied cheekily.

"Is that all it was?" Tori asked, her buzz lessening slightly. Jade went quiet for a second before deciding on the truth.

"No, seeing you naked was, but afterwards…that was just an unexpected but very welcomed outcome. It's something I've always wanted but didn't think I deserved to have," Jade confessed, her voice fading uncertainly. Her hand faltered in its ministrations to press to Tori's warm body in silent anxiety of what she would say.

"I like you too Jade," Tori eventually replied, understanding what Jade meant. Jade's hand continued and a grin lit her features. Tori tickled a path over her shoulder blades and then drew circles down her back. They prepared to relax in the moment when the door opened and a dramatic gasp reached their ears.

"Oh my God, I'm blind!" Trina screeched, clamping her hands over her eyes and rushing back out of the room. Jade burst out laughing and hid her face in the crook of Tori's neck. Tori joined her, tears of mirth streaming from both their eyes. When Jade got a hold of herself she slipped off the bed to shut the door and lock it then returned to wrap herself around Tori. After all, they had the rest of the day to violate Trina's room and they were looking forward to it.


End file.
